


The Warrior Queen Louisa

by FamiliarNumeric



Series: Saeju [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Folk Music, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarNumeric/pseuds/FamiliarNumeric
Summary: A poem about a warrior queen and her successors





	The Warrior Queen Louisa

The Warrior-Queen Louisa led us into the fray,  
The Warrior-Queen Louisa, she did not lead us astray!  
With damascus sword in hand, unto to her doom, she rode away,  
The Warrior-Queen Louisa sacrificed herself that day

The Warrior-Queen Louisa charged herself at her foe,  
The Warrior-Queen Louisa attacked her former beau!  
They swung and slashed and yelled and thrashed till he dealt the killing blow!  
He killed our Queen Louisa for he loathed and hated so.

Christopher was our new king - a pansy and a liar,  
He abandoned his post to trespass with a squire,  
Next in line was Louis - he had an affinity for fire,  
As it turned out, his death came when he was burned at the pyre

The Warrior-Queen Louisa led us into the fray,  
The Warrior-Queen Louisa, she did not lead us astray!  
With damascus sword in hand, unto to her doom, she rode away,  
The Warrior-Queen Louisa sacrificed herself that day,

The Warrior-Queen Louisa charged herself at her foe,  
The Warrior-Queen Louisa attacked her former beau!  
They swung and slashed and yelled and thrashed till he dealt the killing blow!  
He killed our Queen Louisa for he loathed and hated so.

Christina was our next queen - her heart was full of malice,  
The only one that she cared for was her servant named Alice  
Her reign was so terrible, the laymen attacked the palace,  
Her demised lead to her head resting in a chalice!

The Warrior-Queen Louisa led us into the fray,  
The Warrior-Queen Louisa, she did save us on that day!  
With damascus sword in hand, unto to her doom, she rode away,  
The Battle of Queen Louisa - we will never forget that day


End file.
